


Amendment

by randomdude05



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Child Abuse, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdude05/pseuds/randomdude05
Summary: Suzy never sang with Dustin, allowing Joyce to turn the keys sooner, saving Billy and Hopper. This story follows Billy through his recovery and his escape from his shitty home life.Sporadic updates.On hold
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Everything happens in the series, except the military and med team arrive sooner. Although Billy does live, he just managed to survive with major surgery for internal bleeding, wounds, broken bones, leaving him in a coma for concussion 3 weeks. Hopper was able to jump away from the platform in time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy has been in the hospital for almost three weeks. Max visits him and tells him about her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw Mentions of child abuse in this chapter!

It had been about two weeks since the Battle of Starcourt. Max skated to the hospital, practicing a few tricks on the way. By now, she knew these roads like the back of her hand. Max took in the sight of the white building, watching it get bigger as she got closer. In the beginning, Max would pause at the door to collect herself. The thought of why she was there made her stomach turn. Now, her trips to the hospital were just a part of her routine. 

Sometimes she came with The Party. She knew they only came to keep her company and not for Billy, but she appreciated the thought anyways. Every once in a while, Steve would stop by, too. He wouldn’t do much, usually just make light conversation with Max about Billy’s condition. Sometimes he would tell stories to Billy. When he got a job at Family Video, Steve started telling Billy about about his day. Max really appreciated that.

Hopper would do routine checkups with Billy. He would come in for about five minutes every few days, making sure everything was fine. Or as fine as it could be. Sometimes he would bring El, who would just stare at Billy sadly.

When El had told her what she had seen in Billy’s mind, Max broke down crying. She knew that things were bad with him and Neil, but she assumed it was just yelling brought upon by Billy’ stubbornness. She never suspected that Neil could have been hitting Billy. The revelation only made Max feel worse about not doing more to help Billy. She wanted to make it up to him, but there’s only so much you can do for someone in a coma.

Max walked in easily, ignoring the stares of the people in the waiting room. To Hawkins, Starcourt had burned down after a gas leak caused an explosion. Some teenagers had been hanging out in the wrong place at the wrong time, Billy and Hopper coming to their rescue. 

She knew what they were thinking. Everywhere she went, people would cast pitiful glances at her and whisper about her hero brother in a coma after being impaled by a falling beam. She wish it were that easy.

Max walked up to the receptionist. “I’m here to see-“

“Of course. Go right ahead,” the receptionist cut her off, already knowing what she was going to say.

Max made her way down the hall. Two right turns, second room on the left.

She stood at the doorway, taking in the sight of Billy’s room. The curtains were wide open, allowing the room to be lit by just the late morning sun. The flowers on his bedside table were starting to die. Max had brought them during the first week. California poppies and daffodils. He had told Max, long ago, that those were his mother’s favorites.

Finally, her eyes landed on Billy, his body hooked up to several machines. His skin looks pale compared to his usual tan. His hair is dull and flat from weeks without a proper washing. He looks so unlike Billy. 

She could still see Billy being held in the air, screaming, before being impaled in the chest by the Mind Flayer. She could still feel the dead weight of his body in her arms. The smell of blood burning her nose. Billy’s words echoing in her ears.

I’m sorry…

Max snaps herself out of her thoughts. She sighs and walks over to his bed, sitting at the edge of it. She stares at the ground for a bit, before taking his hand in hers.

“Hey, Billy.” Her voice is quiet. She stares down at his hand, noticing how small hers looks compared to his.

“Yesterday I went to the pool for the first time in a while. Everyone was there. Even Robin. I think we all kind of needed a break, you know?” Max chuckles darkly at herself. Of course he would know. “El and I had matching bathing suits. Powder blue bikinis with daisies. I know how much you would hate that.”

“I taught her how to doggy paddle. Maybe when you wake up, you can teach her how to really swim. Lucas and Mike started arguing about who was the better boyfriend, which ended in Mike being pushed into the pool. That was pretty funny.” 

Max paused, thinking about what else she could tell Billy. “We had hotdogs and milkshakes for lunch. I tried your sauerkraut and mustard combination. It’s not really my thing, but I can see why you like it. Steve had dipped his hotdog in his milkshake. I swear everyone was gagging. Steve is always making weird food combinations. I bet you would like them, Mr. M&Ms and potato chips...” Max trailed off with a small laugh. “I wish you could’ve been there.” She turned to face Billy.

“It’s been a while since we’ve hung out,” Max said quietly. “I know I come here everyday, but that doesn’t really count. Even before then, we didn’t really hang out. Not since Cali. Not since…” She paused, feeling her eyes starting to sting. 

“I miss you.” Her voice cracked slightly. “I really miss you. I miss how you were back in Cali before I messed up. I miss when we were actually brother and sister. And we still can be. I just need you to wake up. Can you do that for me?” Billy stayed unmoving. “Please, Billy! I’m sorry we didn’t save you! We didn’t mean to leave you alone, just, please! Wake up!” Max was sobbing now. “Squeeze my hand or something. Anything. I just need to know that you’ll wake up.” Max stared at him, blue eyes filled with tears, waiting for something to happen. But there was no response from Billy, just the beeping of the machines.

Max wiped her eyes and took a breath. “Okay, Billy,” she sniffed. “Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.” Max squeezed his hand as a last attempt to get a reaction. Still nothing. She moved to the chair next to his bed, taking out a Wonder Woman comic to read.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy wakes up, Max is there for him... and the rest of the party... and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw Mentions of self-harm in the chapter. Sorry I’m projecting.

July 27th, 1985

Max sat next to the hospital bed, one hand holding Billy’s while quietly reading a Catwoman comic. It was a quiet day. Well, every day is quiet when you’re in a coma, but the atmosphere held a certain calmness that wasn’t usually there.

She had only been sitting with Billy for half an hour when she felt his hand twitch. Max knows that coma patients can have involuntary muscle movement, so she thinks nothing of it. But then it happens again, this time slightly stronger. Then again. Max puts down her comic and focuses on her brother.

“Billy?” Max says tentatively. She startles when Billy squeezes her hand and lets out a groan.

“Excuse me! We need a nurse here! Please!” Max calls out. “My brother! I think he’s waking up!” She continues to hold Billy’s hand as she hears several nurses coming down the hall. “I’m here, Billy. I’m here.” 

The nurses come in to aid Billy in waking up. Max steps back and watches anxiously as they check his vitals and consciousness, but as fast as Billy awakens, he falls asleep again.

“What’s wrong with him? I thought he was waking up?” Max asks.

“Well, yes, technically,” the head nurse explains. “Your brother is no longer in a comatose state, but he’s still minimally conscious. His body is still exhausted from working overtime, but he should continue to regain consciousness over the next few days.”

“Oh.” 

“Once he’s fully awake, we can discuss the next step in his recovery.”

“Okay, thank you.” Max waits for the nurses to leave before she digs into her bag for her walkie talkie.

“Max for The Party. I repeat: Max for The Party. Over,” She waits until she hears a chorus of “copies” before continuing. “Billy is awake.”

“I’m sorry, did you just say Billy is awake?” Lucas asks incredulously.

“Yes, Billy is awake. Dustin, can you relay that to Steve? Over.” 

“Copy that, Madmax. Over.”

“Thanks. Going off walkie now, over and out.” Max closes the antenna before slumping down in her chair. Tears of relief stream down her face as she finally lets out a breath that she felt she had been holding for the last three weeks. 

-

Billy continued to drift in and out of consciousness for the next few days. Sometimes he would call out for Max before quickly falling back asleep. He rarely opened his eyes, but the nurse said that was normal.

The Party came to visit four days after Billy first woke up. Steve showed up, too, for moral support. And because he was Dustin’s chauffeur. They all stood around the hospital bed, watching intently as Billy slept.

“I thought you said he was awake.” Mike pokes Billy’s arm, earning him a smack to the arm from Will.

“Well, he’s not in a coma anymore. Now he’s just sleeping,” Max explains. “The nurse said he’ll get better in the next few days.”

“Oh. Ok,” Mike says before seating himself on the floor. The rest of the Party followed suit. Max knew that none of the Party actually liked Billy, but she appreciated that they were here for her.

“Thanks, Steve, for being here,” Max said as she nudged his arm. “I know he sort of beat you up pretty bad in October, but you’re the closest thing Billy has to a friend right now.”

“It’s not a big deal, Max. Besides, I feel like we're even now, seeing as he saved my life back at Starcourt.” Steve paused for a second, taking in the sight of Billy. “He saved all of our lives, really.”

The Party had been sitting for about an hour when Will noticed Billy starting to stir. 

“Max, look!” Will pointed out. The Party stood up, one by one, lining the foot of his bed like toy soldiers.

Max rushed to his side. “Billy?” 

“Maxine?” Billy mumbles. Billy cracked his eyes open and looked around the room tiredly. His eyes land on Steve. “‘s that you, Harrington?” Billy rasps.

“Yeah it’s me, don’t cream your pants,” Steve responded out of reflex.

There was a beat of silence as Billy took in his surroundings, finally realizing who was in his room.

“Maxine... Why are there a bunch of nerds in my room?” 

At that, Maxine let out a laugh. She kept laughing until tears started forming. She took Billy’s hand. 

“Billy…” Max couldn’t find words to describe how she felt. She squeezed his hand. To her surprise, Billy squeezed back. “Please don’t leave me, Billy.”

“I’m not going anywhere Madmax,” Billy rasped out, ruffling Max’s hair to her annoyance.

-

The nurse comes in after the Party leaves. She pulls Max into the hallway. “Now you may have a lot of questions, and I’ll try to answer them as best as I can,” she starts. “Billy will have to stay here for a few more days so we can monitor his recovery. After that we’ll send him home with some pain medication and he’ll have to see a physical therapist and a psychologist every other day. If all goes well, Billy can leave within a few days.” The nurse looks at her chart. “If I’m correct, Billy’s bills are already payed for by the government as compensation.”

Max knew his bills were only payed for as part of the government’s bribe to keep them quiet. She appreciated it nonetheless. 

“Unfortunately, you will still have to pay for pain medication, but that shouldn’t be too expensive.” 

“Okay. Is there anything else I need to know?” Max tried her best to come off as mature enough to wield the information she was getting. A part of knew her parents wouldn’t care about Billy.

“No. Just that Billy needs you to be there for him. Recovering from as much as he went through is hard. He may lash out sometimes, he may have depressive episodes, but that’s what our psychologist is for. And that’s when you can help.” Max nods in understanding.

“Thank you, again,” Max starts. “I don’t know what I would do if he had… if he had died that night.”

The nurse smiles at Max. “I’m just doing my job.” Max smiles sadly back. “Now I’m going to speak with Billy in private, just to catch him up to speed, if that’s okay.”

“Sure,” Max responds. “I’ll be down at the vending machine.”

“Now, Billy, I know you just woke up and are starting to get your voice back, so just nod yes or no for me, okay?”

Billy nods. 

“I work with Dr. Owens and I’m aware of the traumatic experience you went through, so I’ve scheduled a psychiatrist to meet with you for an intake. They will meet with you on the same days as your PT appointments, afterwards, regardless of what happens during the intake, alright?”

Billy nods again.

“Now during your physicals, I noticed you had some scars on your legs. Is that correct?”

Billy visibly tenses. He nods stiffly.

“Am I correct to assume that they are self inflicted?”

Billy nods reluctantly. It was a nasty habit that he formed at thirteen as a way to cope with Neil and his own self-loathing. He hadn’t done it for a while, but that didn’t erase his scars.

“Have you ever been diagnosed with anything? Depression, anxiety, bipolar, anything like that?” 

Billy shakes his head. Neil would flip if his already broken son was mental.

“Ok, Mr. Hargrove. Thank you.” The nurse’s face softens a bit. “We’re here to help you, Billy. You don’t have to do this alone anymore.” 

Billy doesn’t nod this time. He can feel the sting of tears forming.

“I’ll leave you to get some rest. The psychiatrist will be here tomorrow to talk to you, alright?”

The nurse leaves as Max comes back in. 

“Hey, Billy. Crazy day today, huh?” Max knows Billy probably won’t respond, but she keeps up the conversation as she packs up her things. “Hopper will be here tomorrow to help with all the legal stuff. You know, I’m really surprised that you spoke to Steve today, all things considering.” Max continued to put away her comics. “I hope things won’t be so bad when you go home. I heard from El about Neil. I’m sorry I didn’t know, Billy. I thought you were just being an asshole-“

“Please stay.” Billy said, barely above a whisper.

“What?”

“Stay here tonight. Please.” Max could barely hear Billy, but she could see it in his eyes that he needed someone.

“O-okay. I’ll stay. Im here.” She slowly climbed into the bed, draping an arm delicately over Billy’s chest. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

They fell asleep like that, Billy feeling a little less lonely, Max feeling a little more calm.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy goes home, then Billy gets out,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw Mention of self-harm, child abuse

Billy gets discharged from the hospital a week after he wakes up. The doctors had wanted him to stay longer, but Billy had convinced them that he was ready enough to go home. He had enough of the poking and prodding, both physical and mental. The psych wanted to go more in depth with Billy, especially with his relationship with his father. Billy thought there was no way in hell that was going to happen. So instead, Billy left the hospital with a bottle of pain meds, antidepressants, and a stupid C-PTSD diagnosis. He can still hear the hospital psych lecturing him about unhealthy coping mechanisms. There are other ways to ask for help. Ask a friend or trusted family member. Billy scoffed at that. He knew he didn’t have any real friends, and he wasn’t about to go asking Neil for anything.

Susan and Max came by to pick him up. Unsurprisingly, Neil didn’t come, claiming that Billy is old enough to not need his parents coddling him. Billy almost laughed when he heard that. His only son had almost died and he couldn’t bother to show up. 

That night, Max came into his room. “How are you, Billy?” Her voice was quiet and unsure.

“Max…” a beat passed before he started up again. “Tell me about the shadow.”

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Max,” he said with no venom. “I know you know about it. I could tell by the way you talked to me in the sauna. By the way you stayed and fought that monster.”

Max looked at him wearily. “That shadow… the one that got to you. It’s an interdimensional monster.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Billy laughed before seeing the serious look on her face. “You’re not kidding.” 

“The Mindflayer is what we call it. All we know is that it’s hellbent on destroying our world. It can possess people. Make them do bad things. Will was possessed by it at one point.”

“You mean that Byers kid?” 

Max nodded.

“How long have you known about this?”

Max waited a second before answering. “Remember that night you came to the Byers’ house. The night you…” 

“Harrington. He knows, doesn’t he. He was protecting you that night.”

“All of us were there to fight.”

Billy laughed darkly at himself. “God. I’m such an asshole. I guess I deserved what that thing did to me.”

“Billy, no. You didn’t deserve that.” Maxmade her way across Billy’s room. “No matter how much of an asshole you were. No one deserves that.” She enveloped her brother in a hug. Billy just let her.

“I’m sorry, Max. For hurting you. For hurting all those people,” Billy whispered.

“It’s okay, Billy. It’s not your fault,” she said into his shoulder. “Besides, things can be better now.”

Billy sighed. “I think I should get to bed.” 

Max pulled away and nodded.

“Thanks for telling me about the shadow… the Mindflayer.”

“You deserve to know.”

Max lingered at the door for a second. “Goodnight, Billy.”

“‘Night, MadMax.”

-

Coming home started out as being no different than the hospital. Billy didn’t do much, as even the slightest movement would cause pain. He could feel his scars pulling every time he stood, so Billy resorted to not getting out of bed, only getting up for meals or to use the bathroom. 

Despite sleeping most of the day, Billy was always on edge. Waiting for Neil to finally strike, or waiting for the shadow to return. The first two weeks had been calm, with only an occasional glare from his dad. But that wore off pretty fast. Billy had been reading when his father came storming into his room.

“Get up!” Neil grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, hauling him up, ignoring the pained sound that escaped Billy’s lips. “I’m tired of your lazy ass lying around doing nothing all day!”

“What-” Billy breathed, his body on fire from all the unexpected movement. 

“It’s been two weeks! You should be up already.”

“But the doctors said-”

“To hell with what the doctors said! You shouldn’t have been in that mall anyways. You risked Max’s life and racked up an insane hospital bill! And you expect me to let you let you sleep all day like some kind of pussy?”

Billy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had had enough with Neil. “I can’t, dad,” Billy screamed. “A fucking mall collapsed on me! I can’t do shit about that! And who cares about the hospital bills. They were paid for!”

“Don’t use that tone with me, boy!” Neil ground out with a blow to Billy’s abdomen. Billy screamed in pain and collapsed to the floor. “What did we say about respect and responsibility.” Neil emphasized each word with a kick. 

Billy was thankful that Neil wasn’t expecting an answer. He didn’t think he’d be able to talk through the pain.

“When I get back from work, I expect this house to be spotless.” Neil left the room, slamming the door behind him. Billy waited until the footsteps faded to exhale. He sobbed quietly, pain shooting through his body with each breath. 

Billy didn’t know how long he had been laying on the floor before he got up. Seventeen years. He had dealt with Neil for seventeen years. Billy thought it was fair to give up right about now. He had to get out.

Billy packed his duffel bag with only the bare essentials. A few clothes, his toothbrush, and the wad of cash he’d been saving since he was fourteen working at a friend’s surf shop. Billy sat on his bed, clutching his bag, waiting for Neil to leave for work. He stares at his legs, for something sharp. Something to help ease the pain inside of him. No. I can’t. He made a promise to someone close that he’d stop. Instead he downed a bottle of cheap whiskey that he had hidden in his closet. 

Max would be home in a few hours. He wished he could say goodbye in person, but time was not on his side. He left a note in her room. I’m sorry, Max. Goodbye. He kept it vague. Billy didn’t want to risk Max going after him. He knew she would be safe from Neil. Despite Neil’s relationship with Billy, Neil would never lay a hand on a woman. After one last look at her room, he grabbed his keys and drove off.

The drive to the quarry felt like it took years, yet it also passed too quickly. Billy thought about driving to California. He had enough money for gas and a few days worth of instant ramen. But he knew he couldn’t leave Max. Not completely at least. 

It was only three p.m. when Billy got to the quarry. He got out of the car and started walking towards the edge. The afternoon summer sun was beating down on him. Billy pulled out a cigarette, flicking his lighter open and lighting the tip. He remembered Max saying something about stopping. That smoking would give him lung cancer. He knew she was right. He knew that he should stop. But it was the only thing he had to calm his nerves, especially after run-ins with Neil. 

Billy sat at the edge of the quarry, legs dangling over the cliff. He knew it was a stupid thing to do while drunk, but he wasn’t going to do anything rash. He wouldn’t even think of trying. Ever since he was young, Billy liked the rush of being up high. He would dream about surfing 20 foot waves in Malibu or climbing the mountains upstate. When he told his ma, she would call him a wild child and ruffle his hair. Billy would do anything to have her around right now. 

He was on his third cigarette when a car pulled up behind his. He payed no attention to it until someone spoke. 

“Why don’t you come back from that cliff before you do something stupid, son.”

Shit. Billy thought to himself. He would know the sound of a cop anywhere. 

He turned around and silently cursed at himself again. It was the chief. “Don’t get the wrong idea, sir. I’m just here to smoke my cigarettes.” Billy tried to play it off as if he wasn’t running away from home. 

“Care to tell me why I got a call from a lady saying she saw a blue Camaro just like that one speeding down a residential street?”

Billy inwardly kicked himself for not being more careful. “Sorry, sir. No one was on the road.”

Hopper walked slowly toward Billy. He stopped about a foot away before putting his hand out. Billy stared for a second before accepting the hand, which pulled him up quickly. He couldn’t help but wince at the movement, which Hopper didn’t miss. He also didn’t miss the stumble in Billy’s step and the slight slur to his words.

“Care to tell me who you’ve been fighting with?”

“I’m not sure I understand, sir.” Ugh. Billy hated observant cops.

“Must not have been a fair fight, seeing as your hands are in perfect condition.”

Fuck. Billy really hated observant cops.

“It was no one, sir, really.”

“Alright kid, I’ll stop asking.” Hopper sighed. “Listen kid, I can see that you’re drunk, and you’re clearly underage. So how about we do each other both a favor and call it a day. I’ll escort you home.”

At that, Billy stiffened. “Sorry, sir, but I can’t do that.” His anxiety was making it harder to play it cool.

“And why is that?”

Billy clenched his hands, pressing his nails into his palms. “My father, sir.” Billy planned on playing it off as though his father wouldn’t want his son coming home drunk, which isn’t completely a lie, until

“Did your father do this?” Hopper asked, gesturing at Billy, who was holding an arm across his ribs.

“No, sir-“

“Just stop,” Hopper interrupted, “I’ve heard enough. Get in the car.” Hopper gestured toward his car. “Don’t worry about yours. I’ll have someone pick it up.”

Now Billy was really freaking out. Fuck! He didn’t mean for the police to find out. If they open a case on Neil, Billy would be a dead man walking. He wasn’t in any shape to make a run for it, either. Billy didn’t move as Hopper made his way toward the car.

“Get in the damn car, son!” Hopper didn’t miss how Billy flinched before scrambling toward the car.

Billy was as stiff as a statue, mind running a million miles an hour trying to figure out how to get out of his situation. Hopper kept shooting glances at Billy. Billy just out the window as houses passed by in a blur. One by one, he watched, until they passed the police station.

“Sir, you passed the station,” Billy said, unsure. 

“I know,” was all that Hopper said in return.

“I’m sorry, sir. I don’t understand. You’re not taking me to the station?”

“Nope.” 

“Where are you taking me?” Billy asked as the car pulled off onto a dirt road. Hopper didn’t answer for about five minutes until he stopped about fifty feet away from an old cabin. Billy was really scared now.

Hopper turned off the ignition and sighed. “A lady didn’t call me about some speeding car. Max called me. She told me she got home early to an empty house and a pretty concerning note on her bed. She called me and asked me to look for you. Told me that you might be hurt, and that your father might’ve done it.”

Billy was shocked to say the least, but anger quickly replaced that. “Then what the hell was all the talk back at the quarry?”

“I wanted to see if you would tell me yourself.”

“You know what you can tell me right now? Where the fuck I am. Cause right now all I know is that some crazy cop drove me to an abandoned cabin in the woods, which is pretty fucked up if you ask me!”

“I brought you to my home.”

Billy froze for a second. “What?”

“Look, kid. I’m mostly doing this for Max ‘cause even though you saved our lives, I know what a terror you’ve been to the kids. And I know what you did to Harrington. But, I know what it’s like to be- god… I know what it’s like to get the shit end of the stick. No one deserves a shitty, abusive father. Even an asshole kid like you doesn’t deserve it. If I can save one more kid from some shitstain of a person, then I’ll do it.”

Billy didn’t know what to say to that. He could feel tears threatening to fall, but he wouldn’t let that happen. Not in front of Hopper, he wouldn’t. He just nodded and followed Hopper out of the car. Billy guesses that this couldn’t be any worse then a life with Neil. 

He followed Hopper down a trail, stepping over apparent tripwires and other booby traps. God, this guy is paranoid. When they finally made it to the cabin, Hopper stopped at the door.

“Now, I won’t let you stay here for free. Ever since that monster tore apart my cabin, I’ve been meaning to find some help to repair it.”

Billy stiffened a little at the mention of the mindfucker, but nodded his head.

“One more thing to know: I have a daughter.” Hopper opened the door to his cabin, literally and figuratively letting Billy into his life.

“El, I’m home,” Hopper called out.

Billy thought he would be fine with meeting the chief’s daughter, but that didn’t stop his breath from catching in his throat when the girl came out of her room. One look at her face and suddenly he was back at Starcourt, staring down a giant 30 foot monster. Billy could feel his chest tightening. He could feel the phantom pain of four razored arms penetrating his chest. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t feel anything, yet he could feel everything. God, please make it stop. When did he end up on the floor? Why was his face so wet?

Billy could hear someone far away calling his name. It was getting closer.

“Billy! Billy!” Oh. It was Hopper. 

“You’re not there. You’re not at Starcourt. You’re in my cabin! Come back to me, kid!” 

Billy slowly came to, Hopper still whispering words promising safety in his ear. He realized he was curled up on the floor of the cabin. Billy wiped off his face before standing up as if nothing happened. 

“Sorry, sir.” Billy stared at his feet. “I didn’t mean to freak out like that. It won’t happen again.” Billy couldn’t help but feel ashamed.

Hopper sighed and ran a hand through this thinning hair. “Don’t apologize for that. If anything, I’m sorry. I should have known what would happen. You haven’t seen her since Starcourt.”

“I think I’m alright now, sir. If she wants to come out again.” Billy felt bad for freaking out in front of her. Hell, he probably scared her more than she scared him.

“El! You can come out now,” Hopper called out. El tentatively re-entered the room. “El, this is Billy. He’s going to be staying with us for a bit.”

She looked at Billy for a second before sticking out a hand. Billy took her hand, letting out a small laugh when she roughly shook it. “I’m sorry about your mama,” El said monotonously.

“Me too, kid,” Billy smiled sadly.

“Welcome to our family,” El said with a small smile. Billy thought that just maybe, this wouldn’t be too bad.


End file.
